There has been a widely accepted desire to improve the quality of surgical care in the United States through sharing outcomes and collaborative innovation. The American College of Surgeons National Surgical Quality Improvement Program (ACS NSQIP) provides hospitals with reliable, validated, risk-adjusted surgical outcome reports and resources. We propose a state-wide collaboration of ACS NSQIP hospitals focused on improving venous thromboembolism (VTE) outcomes after surgery. VTE, consisting of deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolism, is a leading source of surgical morbidity and mortality and is largely preventable. Using a small-conference forum, we aim to share evidence-based interventions and best-practices toward VTE prevention and bring together national experts as well as local clinicians and administrators invested in improving patient care. VTE outcomes will be tracked with rigorous ACS NSQIP data collection and risk-adjusted statistical analysis will be applied. Our goal is to decrease VTE events in the state-wide collaborative thereby improving patient outcomes. Ultimately, we hope to foster the development of a long-term hospital-level collaborative dedicated to sharing surgical outcomes and improving patient safety. The experience gained through this targeted quality improvement project will serve as an example for future efforts across the nation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: One of the most common, preventable complications during surgery is the formation of blood clots in the veins of the legs or pelvis that may then travel to the lung and cause serious injury or death. This proposal outlines the efforts of a state-wide collaborative of hospitals committed to collecting data and decreasing the incidence of this serious surgical complication. With the guidance of national leaders in blood clot prevention and management, assimilation of evidenced based practice guidelines, and cooperative efforts of key clinical and administrative personnel, the proposed small-conference grant will launch efforts to improve patient care in the state as well as serve as a model for future collaborative efforts.